EXO Drabble Season 2
by Auro Rain
Summary: Cerita baru di musim kedua. Beberapa fragmen berbeda dengan tokoh-tokoh berbeda. [ChenMin, KrisTao, ChanBaek, HunHan, SuLay, KaiSoo - GS]


Cerita baru di musim kedua. Beberapa fragmen berbeda dengan tokoh-tokoh berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auro Rain**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO Drabble Season 2**

**Fragmen 1**

'**The Moon?' And 'L for Love'**

**2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChenMin – The Moon? (257 Words)**

"Mm..." Jongdae berhenti menggumam, ia berbicara sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kau seperti bulan."

"Menghinaku?"

Mengernyit heran, Minseok tidak suka dipuji, ya? Atau Jongdae salah bicara?

"Aku seperti bulan katamu? Kau mau bilang kalau mukaku tidak rata seperti permukaan bulan?"

Kali ini Jongdae sadar, sapuan merah di wajah Minseok bukan karena tersipu. Tapi tersinggung. Gadis itu marah. Intonasinya memang landai saja, tapi terdengar sinis sekali.

"B-bukan! Bukan begitu!" Jongdae tergagap, buru-buru meluruskan maksud perkataannya. "Wajahmu terlihat cerah. Ya, cerah!" Pria itu tersenyum kikuk.

"Cerah karena terkena cahaya lampu maksudmu?"

Menepuk jidat keras-keras. Jongdae benar-benar lupa. Bulan tampak terang karena memantulkan cahaya matahari. Menyesal sekali dulunya ia tidak belajar ilmu alam dengan baik semasa sekolah dasar.

Harusnya tadi jangan bulan. Benda langit itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya di mata Minseok

Jongdae menghembuskan napas frustasi. Mengacak rambut bagian belakangnya dengan ekspresi tertekan yang kentara. Sekarang harus bagaimana lagi? Rayuan _greessy_nya sama sekali tidak mempan pada Minseok. Dari tadi ia hanya melontarkan pandangan mengintimidasi.

Mendekati orang yang anti romantisme macam Minseok bisa membuatnya gila. Gila dalam artian sebenarnya. Neuron di otaknya korslet lalu ia harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Sial. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Jongdae menghela napas pasrah. "Cukup basa-basinya." Menahan napas. Jeda, dan... "Aku menyukaimu."

Jongdae mati-matian menahan jantungnya agar tidak melompat keluar selagi Minseok diam tanpa memberi respon yang berarti. Harusnya dia tahu akan begini jadinya. Harusnya ia pergi sekarang juga.

Sampai –

"Apa?"

– Tangan Minseok menahannya. Gadis itu tersenyum?

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Ayo!"

"Kemana?" Jongdae bingung, Minseok menariknya tidak sabaran.

"Menemui orang tuaku. Kau berniat melamarku, 'kan?"

"HA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KrisTao – L for Love (272 Words)**

"Kris-ge."

Kris menguap bosan.

"Kris-ge."

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Ya! Wu Yifan!"

"Hm?"

Tao merengut sebal, yang ditatap tajam adem-adem saja di atas sofa.

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat ini," meskipun sebal, Tao buka suara juga sembari memutar badannya di depan sang suami. _Dress_ biru tosca-nya melambai lembut sebatas lutut.

"Bagus." Kris berkomentar dengan wajah datar.

Menggeram pelan dan _rolling eyes. _Tao tidak sedang bertanya penampilannya bagus atau tidak.

"Bukan itu. Lihat baik-baik. Baju ini masih kebesaran waktu terakhir kali kupakai. Sekarang pas badan sekali." Papar Tao dengan muka panik.

"Bukannya bagus kalau pas?" Kris tidak mengerti dimana letak masalahnya.

"Itu artinya aku tambah gemuk, tahu!" Keluh Tao sebelum menghempaskan punggungnya di _space_ kosong sebelah Kris.

"Memang baju ini ukuran apa?"

"L."

"Biasanya?"

"M."

"Kau tidak suka jadi gendut?" Tanya Kris lembut, merangkul pundak istrinya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kau 'kan habis melahirkan, wajar kalau berat badanmu naik."

Mulut Tao masih mengerucut beberapa senti.

"Atau kau menyesal melahirkan Yijia dan Yixian?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sergah Tao cepat. Bagaimana bisa ia menyesali kehadiran anak kembarnya yang menggemaskan itu?

"Lalu kenapa kalau gemuk? Kau tetap cantik, kok."

Tawa Tao meledak. Tadi Kris bilang apa? Cantik? Dasar! Kenapa laki-laki itu tiba-tiba jadi sok romantis begini?

"Lagipula..." Tao terkikik geli melihat suaminya mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Kau jadi makin seksi."

"Mesum." Cibir Tao kemudian mencubit pipi suaminya yang barusan berbisik dengan suara rendah.

Bukan hanya Tao, kali ini Kris ikut tertawa. Tao melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kris.

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan aku bertambah gemuk?"

Kris menggeleng pelan. "Mulai besok pakai yang ukuran L saja. L bagus, kok."

"Bagus? Maksudmu 'pas'?"

"Bukan."

"Terus?"

"Love you."

Lagi, Tao tertawa keras.

"Dasar tidak jelas!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saya beneran lagi kurang kerjaan, makanya saya buat EXO Drabble Season 2. Cast-nya masih sama, tapi settinganya beda. Couple-couple lain akan menyusul.

Saya tunggu review-nya

**THANKS FOR READING ^^**


End file.
